


Loving the Enemy.

by Park_Jisu



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies, Betrayal, Blackmail, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:04:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7815268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Park_Jisu/pseuds/Park_Jisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay so this is the story that I have informed my fellow readers on 'Why was I even born.'</p><p>For any new readers, who don't know of my work feel free to check them out and comment or kudos or both actually xd. </p><p>Have fun reading everyone! =]</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is the story that I have informed my fellow readers on 'Why was I even born.'
> 
> For any new readers, who don't know of my work feel free to check them out and comment or kudos or both actually xd. 
> 
> Have fun reading everyone! =]

‘I never wanted to do this.’ A petite black haired man thought with dread as he was held up by his thin wrists against the wall by a large muscular purple haired man. ‘He's hurting me.’ He thought to himself as sweat trailed down the side of the smaller male head as he struggled. But unfortunately, it proved to be useless as the man’s strength easily overwhelmed him. 

“Stop struggling you fucking traitor.” The purple haired man growled out. Shaken with fear as he had never heard the man sound as angry as he did now, he stiffens.

Judar knew that he couldn't possibly overpower the man in terms of strength and he couldn't possibly think of the punishment awaiting him once he gets away from the man to see his boss. “Sin I can ex-” The hand on his wrists tightened, making Judar give a small cry of pain and wince. Shutting his eyes tightly and willing back the tears due to the unimaginable amount of pain that he felt, he knew that if the man had wanted to he could have easily broken both of his wrists as all he had to do was apply just a little bit more pressure. As he was well aware of the prowess that Sinbad possessed, it'll probably be like breaking a toothpick to him. ‘Ahhh..ugh he's holding back, what I'm dealing with right now..ah.. is only a mere fraction of his strength. It'll be so simple for him…..if Sinbad wanted to...my wrists would have been broken already without effort.’

He snapped his eyes open when he felt a thin sharp and cold metal object on his throat and looked up with panicked eyes. His eyes were meet with a cold and emotionless expression on Sinbad’s handsome face and golden eyes that gleamed dangerously. You can in his eyes the intentions to kill if he so much as tried anything.

“Don't you dare call me that, Judar. You're nothing but a traitor and a filthy spy.” Pressing the metal object lightly to the pale, smooth and breakable skin, Sinbad caused a small cut to appear with small amounts of warm blood trickling down from it and leaking out slowly. A knife. 

‘Why? why did you have to find out what I am? Why did I fall in love with you? Sinbad!’ Judar thought to himself, he wasn't fazed at the knife but he was fearful of the side that he had never had the experience of dealing with and didn't know whether or not he would be alive or dead after this confrontation with the purple haired CEO. ‘Where did it all go so wrong?’ He questioned himself again. Allowing the tears to leak through and trailed down his face, Judar smiled at the enraged man, which caught him by surprise. Pulling the blade away from the raven’s neck, Sinbad quickly flipped the knife close and pocketed it. Allowing his hand to be free of use to him now that he didn't have the knife, the CEO removed his hand from within his pocket and reached up to encircled Judar’s neck in a light grip. Pressing down lightly on his windpipe, which caused the younger man gasp and whimper in pain. Using just a little bit more of pressure the spy cried out and saw black spots clouding his vision. Squeezing his eyes shut, Judar winced but still tried to retained his smile on his lovely tear stained face and with a weak voice, he whispered out something that made Sinbad’s blood run cold and he stopped in applying pressure onto the smaller man’s windpipe and watched as the man he had come to love drifted off into unconsciousness. 

“I-I lov...ve y-you, I w-wo..uld...ahh...never have le..aked the...in..forma..tion..that I learned..here.” 

Staring down at the unconscious figure, the famous CEO of Sindria company couldn't help but ponder the raven's words. He thought about all the secrets that he had and all the things that he had done and couldn't help but want to drink his troubles away. However as he gazed down at the man, he thought back to how the first meet and how he thought it was a conscience but now that he looked back on it and knew of Judar’s affiliation, he knew now that it was planned. It had to be, it just had too.

 

~Flashback~

 

Sinbad, who had been taking a morning jog at the park had stopped at a lone bench and had decided for a short break but raised his head once he heard someone’s screaming and begging for their attacker to stop. Getting up, and making a quick dial for the police, he left to follow where the screams were heard and upon getting there, he saw something that made him see red. A helpless petite black haired guy laid on the floor with black, blue and darkish purple bruises, his shirt ripped, and pants unbuttoned. The people who surrounded him were easily twice the size and height of the black haired man. There were five of them in total, four of them had their hands holding down a limb while the fifth guy went to take off the male's pants. The young man was crying, and struggling to move and it seemed to annoy the fifth guy as he cocked back his arm with a curled up fist ready to strike down upon the frail man, but only for a strong hand to stop him.

Looking up, the man smirked at Sinbad before snatching back his hand and raising to his feet along with his friends and what happened next happened so fast, as one minute Sinbad was surrounded by the five and the next they all laid flat on the backs, sides or fronts. Each and every guy on the ground groaning and moaning in pain with more than just a few bruises but a couple of broken bones.

A small pained cry snapped him out of rage and with quick steps, he reached towards the broken man and carefully picked him up. Just as he turned to leave the police that he called earlier arrived and with his and the man's claim about the attempted rape, Sinbad was allowed to take him to the hospital but was stopped by the black hair man as he had stated that he doesn't like hospitals and that he just wanted to go home. Unsure if the decision was wise as the man could have possible have some broken bones, he was told that the man had an emergency kit filled with stuff for this and that he wanted to be taken home before losing consciousness. Not knowing where the man lived, he searched the younger male's pockets and found his wallet which had his ID, over five hundred dollars which he placed back in the younger man’s pocket and keys. Deciding to carry the incredibly light man bridal-style after he memorized his address from the information that he had attained from his ID. Sinbad carried the man, who surprisingly only lived a few minutes away from his own house. Going to his car that was parked outside the park, he placed the man in the back and laid him on his back and drove down away and to the man's place.

When he arrived at the man's house he was surprised at the elegance of it. The house being three-story tall, painted white with golden trimmings, with black designing that twisted. The lawn freshly trimmed, a drive through that curled and made a half circle in front of the house. Driving into the drive through, he parked his car and got out of his vehicle and went to get the unconscious man from the backseat.

Shifting the man into only one of his arms and reaching for the keys that he placed in his pocket he unlocked the door and found the inside just as breathtaking. A few steps away from the door was a spiral staircase that leads to the second floor and a large white kitchen with plants at the window and the aroma of baked goods. Next to the kitchen was the dining room that was the color of a tasteful golden color with white trimming and long and large black table with eight black chairs. Three at each side and the last two at both ends. A grand chandelier hanged from the ceiling and on the wall, there were tiny pieces of cut up mirrors that formed people dancing around the dining room. It allowed people to see the artistic beauty of the carefully placed mirrors that formed the dancers as well as allowed people to see their reflection. ‘I have got to ask for his designer.’ He had thought at the time. Next was the living room that had a sixty-five to maybe seventy-inch T.V with a Xbox 360, PS4, Wii, and Xbox 1. The walls were white and had pictures of people that he didn't recognize or know. There were two large black leather couches and a smaller one for a single person to sit in and a thick glass table with steel that twisted into flowers and slender steel stands. Placing Judar, whose name he also got from the ID, on the leather couch, as he went to explore the house more. Climbing the stairs he reached to the second floor and saw a long corridor with five doors down. The last door being at the center while the other four were on each side, two doors on each side. Looking behind him, he saw another spiral staircase that leads to the last floor and behind it another mirror. Just like the pieces of mirrors that were in the dining room, he saw a similar design just instead of dancers he saw an image of a woman. The woman was smiling and had all of the hair pushed to the side so it cover one side of their face but even then he could tell that the person is, in fact gorgeous. As he stared just a little bit longer he realized two things, one was that it wasn't a woman but in fact a man as he saw an adam's apple in the design that wasn't extremely noticeable but he had a fine taste in art and always been told he had a sharp eye for the minor details that a regular person would miss. The second thing being that the image now that he looked at it more closely and actually had moved to get just a little bit closer, he saw that it was the man that he had just saved from almost an hour or exactly an hour ago. ‘He's beautiful when he is smiling.’ Turning around he continue on with the tour and looked into each room on the sides that turned out to be fully furnished rooms with similar bedding and designing. Looking at the one room down the hall, he made his way to the door but was stopped by a weak and small voice. 

“You know it's rude to wander around a person's house without person’s permission right?” Turning his head slightly he saw it was Judar. Shifting his body fully towards the man, who was leaning against the wall of the closest room to the staircase, weakly holding onto his side. He could only imagine that he's still in pain. “Thank you for saving me but don't you think you should've asked hmm? Or waited patiently for me to wake up?”

It took him a moment to respond back to the younger male's, who he hadn't heard. ‘I didn't hear his footsteps, just how silent is this guy!? Better yet how is it that he didn't make any noise as it is obvious that is still in pain.’

“Ah sorry I got curious as I notice from the outside that the house is extremely beautiful and I just wanted to see the inside.” Sinbad flashed an award winning smile towards the raven haired male that always made both women and men a quivering mess and usually had them blushing. But that didn't work on Judar as he regarded him with a blank expression.

“Are you an idiot? Do you really think flashing a smile and giving a half-hearted apology would work?” Judar said in an aloof tone of voice as he continued to look at the purple haired man. Laughing nervously, Sinbad scratched the back of his head before lifting a hand to his mouth and giving a small cough. 

“My bad, my bad how about I treat you to dinner?” He paused as he looked over Judar’s injuries. “But first let's tend to your wounds, okay? Good, now where is your medical kit?” Stunned at the man's bluntness and how he easily answered for him on whether or not he would have liked to be treated for dinner, Judar stood there confused for a second before snapping out of his stupor and giving him an icy glare. Ignoring his stare, Sinbad asked again. “So where the kit?”

Sighing to himself quietly and raking a hand through his long hair, that reached to his ankles, Judar pointed to his last room, which happens to be the only room he didn't check on this floor yet. “It's in there, under the sink.” 

“Alright, so that's the bathroom.” Turning back around he walked to the door and grabbed a hold of the handle and twisted it to be greater to a large bathroom that painted black with the glow in the dark stars, it also had a jacuzzi that could easily fit three people, a sink, a mirror that's over the sink, a few scent candles that smelled like roses and cherries and a overhead showers that had glass doors with sakura petals designs on it. “Nice.” Sinbad whistles as he took in the nicely decorated bathroom.

Scoffing at the man, Judar made a snarky remark. “Aren’t you suppose to be looking for the medical kit instead of standing there like an idiot looking.” Snapping his attentions towards the man, Sinbad cast a light glare at him before turning his attention back to the bathroom and looked in the cabinet below the sink. Opening the cabinet he was greeted by the sight of a medical kit that was deep within the wall of the cabinet, without further adieu he took the box out and ordered Judar to go back downstairs to sit on the couch. 

Glaring at the larger man with a heated stare, Judar mutter under his breath. “Don't order me around old man.”

Sinbad's eyebrow twitched but ignore the remark and looked through the kit and took out what he needed. Once they got settled back downstairs on the couch he set to work and disinfected the cuts and wrapped his injuries up nicely. During the process every once in awhile Judar winced, hissed or released a small cries pain that was always muffled by his small and dainty hand. 

Finishing up, Sinbad leaned back and nodded his head in satisfaction at his handy work with the wraps. “So mind explaining to me what was going on earlier between you and those guys?”

Huffing, Judar got up and went to the other long couch and laid on it. “It's none of your business really.” Pausing he looked at the purple hair man and notice just how spiky but smooth it looked and that it reached to the nape of his neck. He also notices that he didn't even know the name of the man, who saved his life is extremely handsome. “Who are you?” He asked.

Smiling at the younger man, he replied back. “I thought the polite thing to do would be to introduce yourself before asking people that question, but I'll answer it anyway. I'm Sinbad.”

Eyes wide, Judar stared at the man as the name instantly clicked in his head. ‘This man….Sinbad the CEO of Sindria company. Now that I think of it I saw him on the magazine of world's richest people and people that you wish were your husband.’ 

Reaching out his small hand, he watched as the CEO own hand had literally engulfed his own small and dainty hand. “I'm Judar. Though I'm pretty sure you knew that since you had to get my ID to know where I live.” Shaking his hand, they withdrawal from each other and smiled at each other or in Sinbad case a lazy smirk while Judar grinned a little.

It was after that very first encountering that they begun to hang out and talk, Sinbad always came to Judar’s house and after a while, Sinbad learned that Judar lived alone. His parents had left him with a large account of money and had gone to live in Greece.

….That was a lie. His parents didn't leave him money, as he had a job that paid the bill and he had insisted that they didn't have to worry about him. His parents had the same job as him. Spies.

“Do you miss your parents?” He asked one day as they leaned on each other, we'll actually Judar leaning on Sinbad as the purple haired man didn't dare lean on the frailer man, in the living on the floor instead of sitting on the couch, their legs stretch out and the table that was usually in the certain of the couches pushed to the side.

“Of course, I miss them every day. Sure I email them every once a week and tell them how I'm doing but I still think about them every day, like I wanted my independence but I didn't think I'll be so distraught with them in another country.” He said as he brought his head to Sinbad’s shoulder, some of his ankle-length hair falling moving onto his lap. 

The older man brought his arm up and encircled the man into a side hug and brought him closer. Over time that they spent together they became romantically involved but never went as far as kissing, and holding hands. They went to movies, restaurants, and Sinbad even allowed him inside his office at his company. But it was then at that moment that the older man thought of doing for his lover. “I'm sure they miss you too.”

 

~~Three months later~~

 

Opening the door with the spare key that he got from Judar, Sinbad opened the door wide enough so he can move the suitcases through the door and escorted two people inside of the house. 

“Sinbad, how you've been? I haven't seen you in about a week.” He heard Judar’s soft voice called out. The sound of nearing footsteps coming closer and closer to their location. In the next five seconds, there stood Judar, in Sinbad’s too big white button up shirt and his boxers. Staring at the people behind his boyfriend, Judar stood there frozen and quickly snapped out of it as tears gather in his eyes and he stepped forward with a little bit of hesitation before taking another step before turning into a full-blown run. By passing his boyfriend, he lunged at the people behind his lover and wrapped his thin arms around his parents and gave both of them a kiss on the cheeks with salty tears streaming down his porcelain cheeks. Returning his hugs, Judar’s parents tighten their hold on their son. Judar’s mother kissed his forehead, while his father ruffles his hair affectionately. Turning his attention back towards his boyfriend he said in a voice that held so much sincerity and raw emotions. 

“Thank you, Sinbad.”

Leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, Sinbad smiled gently at his boyfriend. “Your welcome.” 

 

~Four months later~

 

Judar’s phone went off when he was cooking dinner for himself since Sinbad went back to his house for the next two week. Moving to the counter where his cell phone was at he picked up his phone and checked the caller's ID and answer it. “What do you want?”

“Ah is that any way to talk to your employer.” A very feminine and soft voice was heard through the speaker.

“It is when you're interrupting my dinner.” Judar snapped. “I don't do it to you Gyokuen Ren-sama.” He added for good measures. 

Giggling at her employee choice of words which raven made him cringe as her laugh sounded too fake and more of a cover up of her annoyance toward him, he was prepared to tell the woman to call him back at another time but just as he opened his mouth to speak up Gyokuen spoke once more beating him to it. “I have a mission for you and it involves you going undercover for at least two-three months.”

“Oh do tell.” Judar leaned against his counter and kept a watchful eye on his dinner as it sat on the stove. Steam flowing from the pot, as the food cooked. 

“You are to go under undercover as an employee of Sindria company and retrieve information about their business partners and the newest models for their upcoming inventions. Do I make myself clear, Judar?”

His heart stopped, and it was at this very moment that the pot began to boil over. Rushing to save his food from burning, he quickly turned off the stove and stir the food. With his phone still in hand through the whole process, he sighed heavily. “I don't think I can do this particular mission Gyokuen-sama.” He said quietly. 

“Oh and why not?” He heard the woman, whom he knew since childhood says calmly.

Hugging his free arm around himself as he leaned back into the counter. Judar bowed his head slightly and thought carefully of the words he could say and how to word them “I can't because the CEO of Sindria company knows me personal. I'm dating him.”

It was quiet, too quiet in fact and Judar feared that his employer may go into a rage but he was surprised once the woman had decided to respond after a while. “Use your relationship with him to gain employment and work your way up the ranks, once you are trusted with sensitive information utilize that position to access that information and send it to me.”

“But I-” Judar never got to finish as he was cut off by Gyokuen. “I can have your very existence erased from the system and from this world. The same will go for your parents.” Letting what she said sink down into the young man’s head, she sighed to herself as if she didn’t just threaten Judar and his parents. “Oh, I know I thought of something better why not send your lovely head back to your parents, I’m sure your mother would release a cute little scream and probably han-”

“STOP!” Judar cried out as he clutched his hair tightly, while his eyes became blurry he knew that he was moments away from crying. ‘She is so cruel...just so cruel.’ 

It was silence for a minute for a minute and as he struggles to regain his composure, he took note of the silence and quickly paled as he remembers what he said to the woman. With eyes wide, he trembled and shook violently and began to apologize hastily to his superior. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sor-”

“You fucking little slut, how dare you raise your voice towards me and think that you have the authority to command me of all people? Without me, you and your family would have still been out on the street or did you forget who sends you and you parent money every week due to those little jobs that you’ve been doing for me since the age of fourteen, you dumb ingrate! You think I care about your opinions or feelings, ha you work for me and when you work for me everything you do is to benefit me! I own you! Don’t think for a moment that you aren’t replaceable! Do you hear me!” Gyokuen screamed into the phone. Whimpering into the phone, Judar mumbles another apology and said yes.

“You will do as I say and you will go undercover and get me that information.” And with that said, Gyokuen had ended the call with Judar, who was trembling terribly as he thought of his latest assignment that had just been given to him. 

‘Please forgive me Sin, I hope you never find this out and if you do can you please forgive me.’ That was the night that the raven haired man ate his dinner and went to bed straight after and had cried himself to sleep. 

During the following week, he had called Sinbad and asked him if it was possible for him to land a job in his company and he agreed to do an interview on Friday. He had prepared his resume and went out to buy professional clothing and had passed the interview with flying colors and landed himself the job.

After two months of working with his fellow employees, Judar had grown to attach to them and had even gone out with them to get a couple of drinks at the club and had fun. He and Sinbad kept their relationship professional, yet their co-workers somehow knew of their actual relationship. It was after another month which turned into his third month of being there as an employee that he got promoted as he was a hard worker and did what he had to do when he was assigned to something and it was after the next two weeks that he decided to strike and went to gain access to the central center, where everything of importance was kept. With his phone in hand, he took pictures of each and every file and compensated on hitting the send button. Releasing a sigh he deleted every file that he took a picture of and closed his phone and turned around to walk out only to be slammed into a wall by a huge body. Crying out in pain as his back and the back of his head meet the wall in a painful collision, Judar slowly lifted his head. His eyes widened upon seeing who it was, Sinbad, he choked back another cry as his lover applied more pressure onto his frail body. 

Gasping as he felt a large hand circle around his neck in a tight choke hold. “Wait Sin I can-” His windpipe was slowly being pressed down upon making it hard for him to breath. 

His lover's words cut deeper than any wound that he ever had received and it hurt me. He felt as if his heart was slowly but surely breaking and as he thought he'll take his final breath, he told the man that he never leaked the information.

 

~Present Time~

 

Waking up on the plush leather couch in Sinbad’s office. Judar slowly sat up and swallow only to wince as his throat hurt. Gingerly tracing his neck with his fingertips, only to winced once more and automatically knew that there were bruises there as he had remembered what happened earlier, but he wonders how was he possibly alive. He thought that he’ll die for sure with the amount of pressure that his lover or should he say ex-lover after this was, applying. He feared what Sinbad had in store for him since he was sure that he wouldn't be getting away with what he almost did with just only a few bruises. There were many things that the man could do to him, and Judar knew that Sinbad could hide his tracks well. There wouldn't be a trace left behind to pinpoint it back to him. He knew that the man had some connections with the black market, when he got involved with the CEO, he knew that there had to be some dark side of the man that he love. There was a side of him that he hadn't witnessed for the first three months they that have dated for, but it was during one faithful day that he saw it. 

Judar had never felt so much fear in his entire life when he the darker and much crueler and vicious side of Sinbad in action when he was accompanied by Ja’far and Masrur. He saw how ruthless the man was when he snapped a man's arm behind his back with little effort and how he joyously laughed at the withering man. It was also at this time where Judar had wanted to go shopping with his love but was quickly sent ahead by his lover when a shady looking man had come up to Sinbad. They were on their way to his favorite clothing store, Hot Topic when they were approached by him. He had remembered when Sinbad has told the man to wait outside the store while he ushers him in and gave him, his card and the pin number. He had also motion toward Yamuraiha and Sharrkan and it when was Sinbad turned to leave he realized that he had given a silent order to them.

He was to be followed by Yamuraiha and Sharrkan as protection, but he never understood why at that time and what exactly did he need protection from. So he had snuck away from the two guards, who also worked as workers of the Sindria company and searched for his boyfriend. Once he had managed to locate him, he was confused on why they were in an alley but he figures that they just wanted privacy. As he was about to approach him along with his two right-hand men, and that other guy. He saw that the man had aimed a punch at Sinbad and his hand flew to his mouth to keep Sinbad and his friends along with the strange man from hearing him gasp. He quickly took out his phone, while backing around a corner and dialing the police but also keeping his eyes glued on the scene.

He watched as Sinbad expertly dodged the punch and the man stumble, getting behind him Sinbad kicked him in the back. Dropping to his hands and knees, the man tried to rise up only for Sinbad to grab his left arm and twisted it till there was a sickening snap. He held his ears once the man started screaming, and he quickly hung up his phone. 

Walking away from the scene, he had whimper quietly to himself. He knew that could be him in the future if his lover were to ever find out his mission and he wished with all his heart that the man never found out. Not only because he feared what the man was able to do to him physically but mentally as well. It was when he after a few minutes of self-wallowing that he went back to the shop and looked around the jewelry area to make it seem as though he never left and when his personal guards for the day had found him. He had to listen to a very long lecture as well as deal with his lover as they had told their boss about his little stunt. Let's just say that he wasn't able to walk for a few days without feeling as though he was going to pass out, that was also the first time that Sinbad had ravished him without no breaks. It went on for hours and it was his first time too.

It was for the first time that he had truly had begun to fear the man. He knew that with the endless amount of connections Sinbad had with the Black Market, that if he was ever found out there would be hell to pay. He could be sold as a slave or…...a sex slave, have his organs cut out and sold or maybe Sinbad would use his body to his heart’s contempt before killing him or even torture him. Judar was so lost in thought that he failed to notice Sinbad, who sat at his desk staring at his lover in silence. Deciding that he wanted answers, he silently got up and soundlessly made his way to the spy, and as he got within a few inches away from him, Judar’s head snapped up and his fearful red eyes meet his cold golden ones. “Sin I-” Before the raven haired beauty could finish Sinbad hand shoot out and gripped the younger man's shoulder and shoved him back into the couch on his back with him hovering over the smaller man.

“Let's get down to business, first, you'll answer each and every one of my questions and two if I feel that you are lying I'm going to be breaking a bone, do I make myself clear?” He waited on the younger man's responds and when he didn't receive one, he moved his hand to Judar’s wrist and tighten grip on the frail limb. Flinching, Judar turned his head to the side thus breaking eye contact with the older man. Snarling, Sinbad snapped his wrist and was meet with a satisfying scream. Smirking in satisfaction, Sinbad asked again. “Do I make myself clear?”

This time, he got a nod as Judar cradle the appendix and cried softly. He suddenly felt guilty crawl it way up as he listened to his lover's cries but he quickly shoved it down and harden his revolves. ‘This has to be done.’ He knew many things about the younger man, but what he didn't know what was his profession before he became an employee of his but he knew three things about Judar that could be used to his advantage at this point. One thing was that Judar is physically weak, as he can't even fight back or lift anything that was remotely no more than twenty pounds. Two he doesn't have a high tolerance for pain and three he loves his parents. 

“Who do you work for.” His voice was detached and emotionless, it held not an ounce of sympathy. His only answers were soft muffled cries as Judar placed his head against the back of the couch. “Shall I break the other one?” He raised one of his eyebrows as he asked this.

“....No please anything but that!” The response came out seconds later once Judar was able to put aside his pain and properly answer the question. He squeaked and released more tears but turned his head to face his lover, no that wasn’t right, the correct word for him right now at this very moment would be his tormentor. He wasn't the kind and goofy man that he had fallen in love with right now, he feared him. “I..I w-work for Gyokuen Ren, the-”

“The CEO of Kou Company.” Sinbad finished as he lifted himself up from the man and regarded Judar with an emotionless stare. His arms crossed, he walked back to his desk and leaned against it. “Now what does one of Gyokuen’s employees would be doing here.” He knew that Judar would answer this time as he made it clear that he doesn't care about their past relationship. He will break each and every bone in Judar’s frail body if he so much as lie to him and tries to trick him.

Rolling onto his side which allows the shirt he wore to show off his delicate curves, he faced the man he loved with all of his heart. Wincing a bit at the pain that flared up his arm from his injury, he answers without fail. “Gyokuen wanted the blueprints for your latest project and any worthwhile inventions later on for future purposes.” Pausing Judar added on. “I didn't send anything. Even though I was told to send everything as soon as I can I didn't do it. I was threatened into doing this job, I didn't want to do it honestly and I'm not just saying this to save my own skin. I rather be caught by you than by Gyokuen, with her I'll know she'll just torture me for my failure until I'm literally begging for death with you, I feel like-.”

“What makes you think I'm any better than Gyokuen Ren? I can be just as cruel as her and do more damage to you.” Sinbad had said as he got a cigarette from his suit pocket. Turning slightly, he reached over on his desk and grabbed a lighter and lit the cigarette and took a drag from it slowly and placed the lighter back onto the desk. He had thought of making Judar his personal sex slave and using him to his heart contempt but now he wasn't so sure. He knew that he loved the man. He was also aware that Judar didn't send the files as he had checked the man's phone and had Ja’far go over his call history and play back every call from the last six months to seven months, he didn’t hear any of the calls that were set to play back as he wanted to there once the spy woke up. However he was told of what the CEO of the opposing company had wanted, but what he didn't know was that Ja’far had withheld what was said between Gyokuen and Judar. Not knowing of the circumstances that lead to the raven haired man agreement to spy on his company as he was left out of the loop by Ja’far, his right-hand man, had lead Sinbad to do the things that he was doing now. Hurting the love of his life, while closing off his feelings and any remainder attachments to the raven haired youth and treated him like any other spy who dared to infiltrate his territory. 

“But you won't.” Judar said in certainty. ‘At least I hope you won't, there are so many things you can do to me and because it's you it'll hurt even more than it just being some random person I’m not emotionally attached to.’ He added in his head as he turned his body back into the direction of the famous CEO. “You aren’t exactly as cold or evil as that woman.” Pausing once more as he carefully pushed himself into a sitting position on the couch with the hand that wasn’t broken. “I’ve got to know the real you and I can’t say for sure if you’re on her level or worse, hell you may even be above her level. You make me question who is the most dangerous of the two and there are times when even though I’ve seen all of what Gyokuen had to offer to failures who failed their mission. I have to say I don’t know what to expect of you. I think you’re more dangerous but....you wouldn’t do anything to someone who's innocent and didn't hurt you or your friends.”

“Ah, that’s where you’re wrong. You did hurt me.” Sinbad responses back as he snuffed out the cigarette with the heel of his expensive leather dress shoe and placed his hands within his black pants suit. Walking slowly like a predator who was stalking his prey, he made his way to the small man and watched as he stiffens in fright. Once he stood before the black haired man, he bent down and whispered into Judar’s ear and allowed a smirk to grace his face. “I’m worse compared to Gyokuen, as I would take great pleasure tearing you apart and slowly breaking you. Congratulations as you are now my new slave, Judar.”

With that said and done, Sinbad walked away from Judar and made his way to the door of his office and reached for the knob. Grabbing onto the knob, he glanced back at the man who sat on his couch with wide eyes and was slowly trembling in fear. “Oh don’t try to escape either, as I have many connections, which includes law enforcement and people within the Black Market and the underground city. You won't make it far.” Twisting the knob, Sinbad left the room leaving the stunned man behind.

A tear hit the office marble floor, as the door slammed shut. ‘He’s heartless, cruel, cunning and intelligent. He is Sinbad, the famous CEO of Sindria Company and I, the spy who foolishly allowed myself to believe that I would spare by this man, who is many things. However, he is one thing to me, my lover. The person I trust the most with my body, heart, and soul, but I betrayed out of fear for my life.’

'What have I've done?’


	2. Part 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm pretty nervous about this chapter and whether or not it'll meet up to everyone expectations or not. I work very hard on this chapter and I'm kinda skeptical if it's as good as the first chapter. But I can't keep postponing it without people that have been patiently waiting for the next chapter to be annoyed with me. Sooooooo without further adieu here is chapter 2!
> 
> P.S: There will be one more chapter as the finale.

Paralyzed.

That's what he felt, he felt like he couldn't move or do anything as he watched the man he loves walk away from him. It didn't matter what he said now, his lover or should he say ex-lover wouldn't believe him and that was one of the things that hurt most. He could deal with becoming the man's slave, he could deal with imprisonment as he already felt like a prisoner as it is with the way how the CEO had managed to catch his heart. He just couldn't deal with those cold dead eyes looking at him as if he was the most disgusting thing alive instead of the way he usually uses to look at him with love and how he had effortlessly broken one of his wrists just so easily.

Judar felt as if someone had mercilessly ripped out his heart and just step on it repeatedly and left it in a mushy mess. Tears that had begun to well up in his eyes and cascaded down his lovely pale cheeks. He had heard every word up to when Sinbad had said that he'll take great pleasure in hurting him and his heart broke. Every word was like a stab to the heart and he blocked out everything else as those words kept repeating in his head.

'Ah, that's where you're wrong. You did hurt me. I'm worse compared to Gyokuen, as I would take great pleasure tearing apart and slowly breaking you.' It played in his head over and over again. 

He saw the man's mouth move once he turned to look back at him when he was making his way to the door but he didn't quite hear the words. As the man turned back to open the door Judar’s heart leap.

‘Please stop! Don't go I-I love you, please. I'm begging you, please. Turn around Sin please I’m begging you, please.’ Broken sobs racked through his body as he brought his hands up and placed them upon his mount efficiently covering them as he cried. He couldn't stop the tears, he couldn't find the courage to just get up and explain himself or even stop the powerful CEO. ‘Please I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Please don't do this…’

The door slammed and he cried harder than he ever did in his entire life. He cried for what felt like hours, he didn't bother to try to move from the couch and just sat there. The spy felt so vulnerable or lost, never in his life did he loved someone so much that he felt like he'll die without them, never had he felt such strong emotions towards someone until now and it scared him. It scared him senseless that he manage to give someone so much control over him and can easily manipulate his heart however the man pleased. It really did and for the life of him he wanted to just curl up and die. He’s a spy. Why did his common sense decide to disappear, he should have abandon his emotions and any attachments towards anyone? But as he thought of the purple haired male, he completely forgot about such nonsense. His love for the CEO led him here, it should have been so easy to just get the blueprints and sneak back out before anyone had notice. Yet he hesitated, he had screwed up the minute he had done that. He knew he had been in that room for maybe two hours and a few minutes contempting on whether this was right or not when he did it and it became suspicious on how long he was in there without a valid reason for being in there. It would have been less suspicious if he just went in there for maybe a few minutes as he could have played it off as being curious but no it had been more.

Squeezing his eyes shut and wishing with all of his heart that by some miracle that the man would forgive him. The spy found himself drifting off to sleep unaware of the dark thoughts that were currently swimming through his ex-lover's head. His broken wrist swollen and laid beside his head. The pain that he felt in his heart outweighed his physical pain by far.

 

~With Sinbad~

 

Pacing around the meeting room with his top eight most trusted employees who also acted as his spies, personal bodyguards, and assassins, the CEO turned around and released a low growl. Dark, cruel thoughts were swimming inside of his head and he had to suppress a shiver as he thought about ways of breaking the little traitor lock away in his office. Ja’far sighed as he watched his boss pace back and forth and debated if it was a good time to tell the man of the call between Judar and Gyokuen but decided against it as the man wasn't clearly thinking straight and might do something rash in his anger.

He was snapped out of his train of thought as he heard the door to the office slam shut. Looking around he saw only his colleagues with no purple haired CEO in sight. Raking a hand through his hair he released another sigh, at this Masrur and Hinahoho turned their attention turns him with raised eyebrows and he gave them an uneasy smile. “Judar...he didn't want to do it. He was forced into spying on us. He wanted nothing to do with that but just be Sinbad's little boyfriend.”

Alarmed the rest of his colleagues turned their attention towards him and he had to resist the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose from frustration. “I didn't tell Sinbad that little fact because it had slipped my mind at first because the big issue was that we had a spy amongst us. But I'm hesitating on telling him because I fear he might do something reckless or it just might make Judar’s case worse.”

Confused at his friend's choice of words, Hinahoho raised an eyebrow at the smaller male. “What exactly do you mean.”

“Think of it like this if you were in Sinbad’s situation and you found out that your boyfriend chooses work over you, how would you react? Better yet how would you react when your boyfriend’s boss had literally threatened his head being sent back to his lovely dear parents or maybe about finding out that he choose his life instead of yours? Tell me how would you react?”

“I-I..I would-” Cutting his friend off by raising his hand in a gesture for him to stop, Ja’far level him with a look.

“Be honest with yourself how would you react...what would be the first thing you’ll be thinking of.” Ja’far said.

Unable to look his friend in the eyes, Hinahoho looked down and he knew that the others also knew of his answer. Looking over at his friends, the assistant voiced out. “You would want to use violence, you would want to take out all of your frustration and sadness on something or anyone for that matter. Because you're hurting you would intentional or unintentional try to make someone feel that same pain as well. Don’t forget what we are, we are people who are used to violence and use it during our shadier side of our business. We are spies, assassins, and bodyguards. We’ve all been either trained to kill since we were able to walk or grew up in a tough environment that turned us this way. We our emotions make us stronger but sometimes it leads to our downfall. Give Sinbad a few days to cool off."

Walking away from his friends, Ja'far thought to himself as he tightens his fists. 'I hope he doesn't do anything to truly break the man. Judar genuine loves him from the bottom of his heart.'

 

~An hour later~

 

Making his way into the office, Sinbad looked towards the couch and frown at the dried tears on Judar's face but quickly shook his head and his eyes darkened while his expression hardened as he thought about what he was so close to doing. Making his way over to the couch he grabbed Judar’s raven haired by his roots and yanked. Waking up shortly with a small cry of pain, the spy winced and tried to remove Sinbad's hand but couldn't. Pulling his hair and forcing Judar into standing up, while he took the ravenette’s previous seat, he threw the raven haired man onto the floor. Sinbad leaned back on the couch and watched as the spy struggle to push himself up. Looking up at the CEO as he pushed himself up and twisted his body so he laid on his side, Judar looked at the man with unfiltered raw emotions that he didn't bother hiding. “I'm sor-” 

He never got to finish as the CEO shot out of his seat and slapped him. “ahhhah.”

“I don't want to hear your empty apologies traitor. What I want right now is to simply break every bone in your tiny little body but then that'll be too easy. I want you to regret ever making that decision into thinking that you could just simply steal the blueprints from my company.” Sinbad said as he knelt down next to Judar, who simply laid on his side. His right cheek turning a dark purplish-blue, as tears came forth from his lovely red eyes. Grabbing the smaller man by his arm, he roughly brought Judar to him and gripped his chin tightly.

“I didn't want to do this. I didn't want to ever hurt you.” Judar cried out but groaned in once the CEO had tightly his on his frail and thin arm.

“Didn't want to hurt me? Didn't want to hurt me you have a very fucking nice way of showing it! I loved you and this is what I get when I love someone? Your betrayal? All I ever wanted was for us to work, was for you to be mine. Yet I get this, a no good dirty traitor.” Squeezing the skinny and very breakable arm even tighter, he paid no attention to the cries that left his lover's lips. 

Closing his eyes shut and then reopening after a few minutes he got up and dragged the spy with him. Leaving his office, he made his way to the elevator as his office was on the top floor which is the twenty-eighth floor. Getting into the elevator with Judar right behind him, he pressing the G-button which standed for the garage. Once they reached the first floor which was the garage, Sinbad dragged Judar out of the elevator. Going to the very back of the garage, they came upon one of Sinbad’s sports cars. Unlocking the doors Sinbad had open the passenger seat and motion for the spy to get in. Knowing that if he didn't it'll make things worse for himself, he simply got in. Going around the front of the car the CEO got into the driver's seat and turned on the engine and started to drive out of the large garage that many employees used.

“Where are we going?” Judar asked in a quiet voice, he was scared and just looked down.

Never taking his eyes off the road, Sinbad answers him. “My home.” 

Snapping his eyes up Judar looked at him with confusion. But froze once their eyes meet. “You're my slave remember. As such you'll be within my house. I'll have Ja’far erase all your records and have your neighbors paid to keep quiet about you suddenly going missing, I can always tell them that you changed your name and home because you wanted to start over thus you left this house for anybody. Anyone can be bought with money.” Eyes wide with fear Judar gulp and tried to relax but he couldn't. Suddenly he thought back to the very first time when he made this man angry. It was when he was shopping and suddenly disappeared on his guards. The man had been merciless as he pounded into his frail body and he couldn't walk for the next few days. When he thought about it, he shivers.

Now he didn't know what the man will do to him now that he did something so unforgivable and inexcusable. Pure genuine fear reared it's ugly head as he shook, it had only taken them thirty minutes to get to Sinbad's extravagant mansion. The mansion itself was breathtaking but for the life of him Judar couldn't help but think of this place as one huge prison. Turning towards him Sinbad gave a smirk that held promises of pain. “Welcome to your new home traitorous spy.”

 

Two weeks later.

 

“..p-please stop no more please.” Judar said weakly as Sinbad pounded into him. He was on his back. His body litter in bruises and large hand marks everywhere. His body ache, everything hurt and for the life of him, he felt as if he was breaking. He winced as he felt Sin pull out of him roughly and breathed out a sigh of relief once he saw that Sinbad had gotten up and shuffle around looking for clothes to wear to work. He just simply laid there on the large king size bed, he felt as if he couldn't move without feeling some type of pain shooting throughout his body. As of right now, he was barely hanging on to consciousness as it is.

"Clean this mess up." Came the low voice of the CEO as he got ready for work. Turning his head, he glared at the small man. He frowned once he saw that the man made no moves to get up. Walking over to the smaller man with his black suit and white button up shirt on as he was fixing his golden tie. He peered down at the man and growled. After finally fixing his tie he reached down to grip Judar's thin arm and dragged him up. "I said clean this up, now!"

Nodding his head weakly at the command, Judar tried to right himself but almost made contact with the floor once his knees buckle under his weight. Sinbad stopped him before he could meet the floor and held him with one arm wrapped around his waist and the other on his back. For a split-second, Sinbad's eyes had softened before hardening once more, he had to remind himself that this man was a traitor and he shouldn't be feeling sorry for him. That he shouldn't care but yet as he held him he felt his heart pounding within his chest and curses. He still loves him, he shouldn't but he does. 

Sighing to himself he took notice of the frail creature within his arms and frown slightly as he felt that Judar seemed more skinner and bonier to him. Thinking that he was maybe or possibly over thinking it, he dropped Judar onto the bed. "When I get back from work this entire house must be clean. From top to bottom. Do I make myself clear?"

Nodding his head slowly to show that he understood Judar wrapped his thin arms around himself. "I understand..." 

Walking away from former spy once he had answered him, Sinbad made his way to the door of his room and grabbed the handle of the door. Tilting his head back, Sinbad regarded the man with an aloof look. "Remember to clean this room and the entire mansion to top to bottom." And with that said he slammed the door shut and left.

Waiting a few minutes, Judar heard the garage door open and later heard the roar of one of Sinbad's many sports cars. Getting up slowly he started to clean up the mess from their earlier little...um activity. Changing the sheets and moving really slowly due to the pain that he felt all over his body, Judar wobbles a bit and had to lean against the wall. 'How many times has it been now? Since Sinbad started this little sick game of Master-servant? How many times did he use my body for his own pleasure? Has it been fifty or fifty-one times already? Can my body even take another round?'

Breathing heavily Judar braced himself and tried to stand up straighter only to fall back against the wall once more. Trying to stand up straighter once more which much more success, this time, Judar set out to cleaning the room and later found himself already cleaning the first floor out of the four-floor mansion. Panting and leaning heavily against the hallway wall of the first floor, Judar slid down the wall and onto the floor with a soft thud. He laid there in unconsciousness with heavy and labor breaths and ever so slightly his brows twitch as if he was in pain.

 

~Six hours later~

 

Walking through the front entrance of his mansion, Sinbad hung his coat on the coat rack next to the door and made his way into one of the hallways that lead to the kitchen and halted as he saw the prone figure of Judar laying on the floor. Eyes widening in shock before schooling his expression into a more neutral one Sinbad made his way over to the smaller man and crouched down beside him. Flipping him onto his back, he saw the sweat trailing down Judar face along with the heavy flush that rested on cheeks. Feeling Judar's forehead, Sinbad had quickly withdrawn his hand away as if he's been scorch. Cursing under his breath, he had quickly picked up the man with ease and paused.

'So I wasn't imagining it earlier he lost weight allot of it.' He thought with unease as he easily carried him to his spacious living room and gently set him down on a large plush couch. Going to one of the bathrooms that were on the first ground floor of his mansion he went to the cupboard and took out some medicines ranging from ones that relieved headaches to colds. Getting at least five of them he went to his kitchen and grabbed a glass and filled it up with cold water. Going back to the living room he got one of his coasters and placed the cold glass onto to glass table that's in front of the couch were Judar laid upon. He then went to one of his closets and brought out a blanket that wasn't too thin or not too heavy that it would become uncomfortably hot. Heading back to the living room, he carefully placed the blanket on Judar's petite form and touch his forehead once more to see if it was still hot. 

Withdrawing his hand once more, he quickly went back to the closet and took out a washcloth and went to the bathroom to wet the cloth a bit with cold water and wrung it out. Going back to the living room he placed the washcloth carefully on Judar's forehead and watched as his face twisted into one of relaxation. Sitting on one of the smaller couches that he owns, he patiently waited silently for the man to wake up. As he sat silently, he allowed himself to get lost in his thoughts and thought back on the past few days that he spent with the former-spy and how much he took it upon himself to abuse the frail man. Thinking back on it, he swallow heavily and clenched his hands into fists, he felt guilty for everything that he had done to the man. He still loves him, after so long of self-wallowing and pushing his anger and frustration on a man that couldn't even fight back even if he wanted to he was left with the consequences of his actions. Someone that he tried to break, someone that he abused some much throughout the two weeks of the former-spy being here. He still felt every emotion that came with loving him. 'Oh my gosh what have I've done?'

As he just sat there lost within his thoughts for the next two hours, Judar had finally stirred and slowly woke up. The movement caught the CEO's attention immediately and he was up before he could even think any further of his actions towards the former-spy. "Judar how are?" He asked as he knelt before the man on one knee and held his face carefully.

Blinking a bit at the concern that the purple-haired man was showing, Judar tried to sit up and was struggling greatly. Seeing his trouble, Sinbad quickly helped him up and gave him a pill for his fever with the glass of water. Slowly drinking the water after he popped the pill into his mouth, Judar looked at Sinbad with a hint of fear and curiosity. "I'm fine, I'm sorry that you had to take care of me and for not cleaning up the entire house like I was supp-"

"Don't worry about it." He said hurriedly as he cut Judar off mid-sentence. "Actually, you don't have to ever do any of that stuff again do you hear me?"

Tilting his head to the side in confusion at Sinbad's odd behavior as he couldn't find the life of him understand what caused this odd behavior, Judar slowly nodded his head. "Sin-I mean master why are y-"

"Don't call me that." Pausing for a moment Sinbad continues on. "Listen you don't have to do this anymore, you're free to leave and....I-I just wanted to let you know that I've been such an ass and I had no right to do what I did to you. I had time to think to myself and I didn't like the way how I've been acting towards you. I've even recalled the time when you first confessed to me that you never sent anything out or even when Ja'far confirmed it. I had just been so angry and hurt that I did everything in my power to make you feel what I felt just worse." Breathing heavily and closing his eyes shut tightly to look into the smaller man's eyes, he pressed on and felt tears making it's way to his eyes. "I had especially had no right to take away your freedom or do the things I did to you. You didn't deserve that and I can understand if you never find it in yourself to-"

"I forgive you." Judar said softly as cupped Sinbad's cheeks with his small hands. "I forgive you." He said it again as he kissed Sinbad's lips.

"I still love you. Even after how much you hurt me, I still love you and that never changed.” The CEO eyes went wide as he held the broken body closer to him and cried. Wrapping his thin arms around the man, Judar held him and cried himself. 

"I-I'm so sorry." Sinbad sobbed as he held onto Judar as if he was afraid he'll disappear at any moment notice. Soothing him with hush whispers of understanding and sweet, sweet sounds of soft hummings. Judar rubbed his back as he did this.

"I know and I forgive you." Judar said softly.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen." Sinbad continues on with broken sobs racking his frame. He felt as if he didn't deserve this, this forgiveness that Judar was so willing to give to him after he's done so much to him. He didn't deserve Judar or his forgiveness. With each apology that passed through Sinbad's lips, his heart felt heavier and heavier as the past two weeks replayed over in his head over and over again. He felt as if he couldn't breathe, he wanted to take everything back, everything he ever said to Judar out of hatred for his betrayal and shattering his heart. He wanted to so badly to just rewind time and just start over. He truly felt that he didn't deserve this kindness or this pure form of genuine love that Judar was showing him.

"It's okay, I forgive and I know." Continuing to rub Sinbad's back, Judar had begun to gently rock them back and forth while humming his soft tune as the man sobbed. "I love you so much." As he said this Sinbad cried harder and hugged him tightly.

"I'm just so sorry." This continues on for the next few hours and they eventually fell asleep within each other's embrace on the large couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For any more fans of Sinbad x Judar, feel free to check out my other stories that I have of them and leave your lovely comments and kudos. And here a references towards one of my favorite YouTubers lets see if you guys can get it: One love ...... that is a rap and swop!
> 
> P.S: So apparently not the entire chapter wasn't online, so imagine my surprise when I saw some of the stuff missing. So I had to do some editing.


	3. Part 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many apologies for the late chapter but he it is. :)
> 
> I'm not sure if I'll be continuing this or not sooooo enjoy!!!

Waking up with a large and heavy weight upon his frail and sore frame, Judar turned his head to be met with Sinbad's peaceful and handsome face. Recalling what happened last night, his face softens and he moved his right hand to brush aside the stray strand of purple hair that manages to cover some parts of his love face. ‘What are we now? Are we still enemies in a way, master-servant, or just people who are trying to establish an entirely new friendship or people who are going to rekindle their love for each other? Or is this a new method that he created in messing with me? If so...how can he be so cruel. Some sick joke into giving me hope before crushing it as effortlessly before it begins to bloom and take fruit...Sinbad...you'll be so cruel if this is what you're planning to do to me.’

Thinking of this his expression waver, while his hand stops in his administration in brushing away the lock and began to shake. ‘I want to start over with this man but...I know it's impossible with how things are now. I still love him so much yet it pains me to think of the possibility that maybe...maybe he doesn't want me back or this can be some twist cruel joke into breaking me again.’ Forcing back a bitter laugh and tears that he refused to shed, he slowly started to lower his hand away from Sinbad's hair. ‘I wouldn't blame him if he was to do that.’ He thought ruefully. Closing his eyes tightly to hold back his tears and sniffing a bit, he voiced out in a quiet and broken tone that poured all of his emotions into just how much this very man affected him. “I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry...Sinbad..(Sniff) I'm sorry. 

Just as his hand was merely a few inches away from meeting the couch surface once more, a hand shot out and gripped his hand in a gentle hold. Startled, his eyes snapped open and he looked at the hand that grabbed onto his and trailed up to come face to face with Sinbad's golden eyes. ‘He's awake....’

Putting on a smile, which he hoped and prayed to any deity out there that man didn't notice his earlier depression, he said with a light teasing tone. “You scare me, geez you'll give me a heart attack one day ya know.”

However, Sinbad wasn't convinced at all and simply brought the hand within his grasp to his lips and placed a small kiss upon it. Judar's eyes widen for a fraction of a second before allowing his facade to finally fall. Tears welled up in his eyes and trailed down his lovely face as he regards the man with a look that was crossed between pained and longing. He couldn't do this anymore, not when this stupid loveable CEO actions towards him made him crumble and melt. Sometimes during those awful two long weeks, he had wishes with all his heart to simply hate the man. He really wishes he could, as the CEO had abused him day in and day out. 

There were times where he couldn't stand up due to the unimaginable amount of pain that he felt after Sinbad had his fun with him. He had been used as a sex slave and with the task of house cleaning right after and sometimes or occasionally if he didn't manage to do the house chores due to his pain. Sinbad would verbally or physically abuse in any way he can, think of. 

Sinbad had never prepared him either or brought any kind of oil or lubrication to make the penetration any easier. Without the necessary preparations taken in order for it been not as painful, he went in raw and always continue on screwing him even as he cried and scream till he either lost his voice or just went numb. It was pure torture but yet he couldn't find it in himself to hate him. He just couldn't.

“Why are you crying?” Sinbad asked as he gently toyed with the small hand with his much larger one. His eyes soften while his voice held concern. “Am I hurting you? I'm sorry I'll get off.”

Moving to get up, Sinbad moved to the edge of the large couch with his feet planted on the floor but was stopped by a pair of thin arms circling around his back. “It's fine, just let me enjoy this blissful moment for I know that this may be the last time we'll ever be like this.” 

Gently removing the thin arms from his person, the CEO sat at the edge of the couch and grabbed the former spy with such gentleness that it left Judar speechless and surprised. The last time Sinbad had ever been so gentle with him was when the CEO was blissfully unaware of his mission and had treated him as if he was made out of the finest china. This action alone was enough to bring more tears to his eyes as he was brought onto Sinbad's lap. Hugging him tightly to his chest, while caressing Judar’s long black hair and scooting back into the couch, Sinbad voiced out his confusion. “What do you mean?" 

“I-I mean..” Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves as skilled fingers ran its way into his lovely locks, Judar continues on. “I know you wouldn't want me to stay around or be in the presence of a traitor." Judar stops and took another deep breath and placed his frail hand upon Sinbad's cheek and gazed into his eyes. "I know you can never forgive me and....I don't exactly expect much to come out of this but, I just want you to know that I still love you. Even if this concern and affection that you're showing me are fake, I will treasure it and I-"

Cutting him with a long passionate kiss, Sinbad replied back. "Are you crazy? I'm doing this cause I love you as well, what I'm doing to you right now, what I show you last night was real. I don't want to hurt you anymore, I was so stupid for not realizing that I was over reacting and took away something so precious to you. I took away your freedom, but your trust, love, and loyalty still remained and I can't tell you enough how grateful I am to even have you." Kissing him once more, Sinbad trailed butterfly kisses all over his face once they separated. "Even now I wonder what on earth did I do to even have someone such as yourself to love and care for me when all I ever did was hurt you over and over again."

As he said those words his arms tighten around the frail frame of the former-spy and he breathed out heavily. "What did I do to deserve you?"

"You didn't have to do anything." Judar said softly as he kissed the CEO's soft lips and gently removing the Sinbad's arms from around his frame. Once he had freed himself from Sinbad's embrace, Judar laces his hands within Sinbad's own hands. "I love you for you.."

"I love you." Sinbad said. "And I'm sorry."

"I love you too and I know." Letting go of the former-spy's hand, Sinbad wrapped his muscular arms around the frail and smaller man once more. Together they simply sat on the couch quietly too busy wrapped up in their thoughts and basking in each other warmth and company. They felt contend just being together silently like this, no words were needed. It was after an hour or so that Sinbad had decided that it was about time to get up and go to bed, so he had effortlessly had gotten up with Judar additional weight in his arms and felt him tense up. 

Peering down at the man, Sinbad saw that fear reflected within those swimming pools of red and briefly began to wonder why until it hit him. "I'm not going to throw you out, I'm simply taking you to bed." It was when he said that, is when Judar began to shake and whimper. The shock he currently felt was definitely an understatement as he held the shaky man in his arms. "What's wrong? I'm just taking you to be- oh I see now." Pausing to let it sink and wondering if he perhaps was right, the CEO decided to trust his gut on this and continue on. "Judar, I'm not going to do anything to you besides sleeping right next to you. I don't intend to harm you in any way. I'm not going to force myself on you."

It was only then that Judar relaxed, and released a shuddering breath that he didn't realize that he's been holding. His hair was a mess, as it wasn't in its usual pony, in fact, it's been two weeks since his hair hasn't been its pony. Now it was just messy, tangled and all over the place and in his face as he lowers his head a bit before glancing up with teary eyes. "I won't do anything to you, I promise that no harm shall be brought upon you." Sinbad said calmly as got up with his love within his arms.

It was with that said that Judar finally allowed himself to relax and go limp. He was going to trust Sinbad and hope that he wasn't going to go back on his word. But then he thought about the type of man Sinbad is as he always holds true to his words whether it promises or threats, he always fulfills them. 

'But...its not like I can stop him. I can't even if he decides to do.' The cold and hard truth was still there.

As he was lost in his thoughts, Judar had failed to realize that they were in the CEO's room and it wasn't until he was placed on an incredibly soft bed that was a major difference from the muscular man's arm did he notice where he was at and true to his word, Sinbad slide right next to him on the bed. There was no ill intention radiating off of the man and he sighed in relief. But that was short lived as he felt a large muscular arm come across him tiny waist and pull him down and he shook. Sinbad leaned over him and the only thing he could do was hold his breath and think to himself. 'I knew it!'

But it was then that at this time that the phone rang and Sinbad sighed but none the less moved and went to get the phone but just before he got up completely he turned to the ravenette and said in a saddened tone. "I wasn't going to do anything, I just wanted to see if your trust in me was broken and it seem as if I have a lot of work to do to earn it back. You may love me and remained loyal to me despite everything but your trust in my words are completely shattered."

Leaving it at that he left to get the phone on the nightstand and left to go somewhere private to talk while Judar laid on his back, stunned at the turn of events and couldn't help but weep. Why couldn't everything just go back to the happier times, when he didn't have any mission and they were happily living their life together as any other normal couple.

Why. Why couldn't things go back to normal, before that call with Gyokuen Ren?

~With Sinbad~

Answering his phone as he made his way to the kitchen, Sinbad greeted the caller which he saw on the caller ID was his personal assistant, Ja'far.

"Hello Ja'far, how are you? Are you calling because I didn't turn up for work today? Sorry, I've been busy with Ju-"

"Sin! You have to listen to me." Ja'far has successfully cut him off with his yell, concerned at the urgency of how his friend sounded. Sinbad furrows his eyebrows and was about to ask what was wrong until his friend spoke once more. "You can't get mad, you have to promise me."

Narrowing his eyes at that, Sinbad asked with suspicion laced within his voice. "Why are you asking this? What exactly did you do? Better yet what is going on? Ja'far this better-"

"Just promise me!" The assistant sounded nervous and stressed and for the life of him, Sinbad wanted to find out why and put an end to this immediately.

"Just tell me!" "I need you to promise!"

"I can't promise anything without knowing why and you know that's unreasonable of me, to just agree on, base on no type of information. Now out with it Ja'far." He scowled.

It was silent for a couple of seconds before he heard a deep sigh coming from the line. Before he heard something that made his blood run cold and his heart drop to his stomach. "Judar was forced into spying on you and the company, he didn't want to do it honestly. I heard the entire conversation from his call log and Gyokuen Ren promised to send his head back to his parents or erase his entire existence along with his parents if he didn't do what was asked of him. He wanted to still be with you and tried to refuse but that bitch didn't want to hear it and that's when she made the threats. He was crying when he finally agreed." Pausing for a bit, he continues but this time his voice held so much regret and sorrow. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, it was just.....you were so mad and I didn't want to make it worse...I didn't know how you would have taken it back then."

The phone was dropped to the floor as the CEO rushed back to the room, and all the assistant heard was the phone clatter and began to fanatically call for his friend.

"Sinbad? Hello? Sinbad, are you there?! Sin! Shit!"


	4. Part 4.

Lying there on the king sized bed, Judal sniffle and brought his arm across his eyes. He had never felt more drained than he did now, and honestly, he just wanted to go back to sleep. But he knew he couldn't, not how with things are now and definitely not with the thunderous footsteps he heard making its way to the master bedroom. It wasn't a moment later that the door slammed open, that he looked up and prop himself a bit on his elbows. 

Confusion clearly written on the former-spy’s lovely face, at Sinbad’s odd behavior but he had no time to think of it as tears of frustration made its way down the CEO’s face and finding himself on his back with Sinbad’s face buried within the big shirt that he had borrowed from the CEO, himself. He felt him shake and the wet spot that was growing larger and larger on the shirt and he had slowly wrapped his boney arms around the large man. “What's wrong mas-I mean Sinbad?”

Sniffling and returning the hug, the CEO took a moment to answer as he never felt so much frustration and self-hatred for himself before. “...W-why didn't you tell me?”

“Huh?” Pulling himself away from the ravenett, Sinbad saw the clear confusion that shone in his ruby eyes. 

“A-ab-about being threatened by Gyokuen Ren, why didn't you tell me that you didn't have a choice I could have helped you...I could have...oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Judal.” He cried on as he mumbles his broken apologizes and Judal had never before heard the man sound so broken as he did and he felt the undeniable pull of his heart. He wanted nothing more than to take away that pain and guilt that the CEO was feeling but he didn't know. He knew that Sinbad was having the truth dawn on him as well as his own actions with how he dealt with Judal’s ‘betrayal’. 

Sinbad was more than just torn, he was devastated and he felt as if his mind was collapsing. He felt numb and empty as he replayed everything that he's done to Judal and felt like screaming to the heavens and repeatedly apologizing until he could talk any. Never before had he mess up so badly. The one person he had ever truly loved besides his parents and friends. Laid there with bruises covering his entire body with hand marks. His own doing and he felt the urge to vomit. 

“I'm s-sor...ry. I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.” His grip had tightened on the frail man but he made no protest. As he as well tightens his own grip on the CEO.

“I didn't tell you because...I had thought that you would have never believed me. You were just so angry with me, that I feared that you would kill me.” Judal had whispered, he didn't know how he could have told the man back then but now with the truth out there in the open, he felt so much lighter and freer. He didn't have to worry about Gyokuen Ren right now, as at this very moment he was in Sinbad's care and it seems that Sinbad would never allow someone to hurt him, now that hew knew.

The shaking had crease after a few minutes and the crying had also stop as well. Pulling his head up from Judal's chest, allowing the former spy to see the CEO's face pulled a string at Judal's heart. If Sinbad was upset last night then right now he was in pure and utter distress. 

"Listen, I've already forgiven you. You didn't know, you can't keep beating yourself up over this." Judal said as he wiped away the stray tears that were trailing down Sinbad's face. Cupping the older man's face gently, Judal kissed him lightly. "We can't change the past, but we can move forward and forgive but never forget. I want to start over with you and continue to always be there for you if you let me of course."

"Of course, you don't even have to ask!" Sinbad said hurriedly as he had kissed him back.

Breaking away from the kiss, Judal slowly lowers his eyes as a thought came to mind. "What about Gyouken Ren?"

Growling and narrowing his eyes at the mere mention of the foul woman's name, Sinbad asked harsher than he intended to and had immediately cursed to himself once he saw that the former-spy flinch. "What about her?"

"I'm n-not safe from her, what if she comes after me. I can't fight her." The former-spy whisper as the arms around his body tightens and he sighed softly as the man that he had come to love kissed his forehead gently. 

"She will not dare to touch you, once I make it clear that you are under my protection along with your family. She will be a missing woman if she dares to touch what's mine." Sinbad said fiercely as his molten gold eyes stared intendedly into Judal's own ruby eyes.

"I love you..." Judal breathed out as he leaned up to press his soft lips against the CEO, humming with content Sinbad returned the kiss with just as much passion.

"And I love you."


End file.
